Second Chance
by vane84
Summary: Tobias va-t-il réussir à vivre et à avancer sans l'amour de sa vie? Une nouvelle incroyable à propos Tris risque de changer sa vie mais sera-t-il prêt pour cela ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Me revoila avec une fiction cette fois-ci inspirée par les bouquins et non pas les films !**_

_**Je reprends donc mon histoire avant l'épilogue du tome 3 de Divergente. J'oublie cet épilogue et pour info je n'adhère pas du tout à ce qu'il se passe dans l'après-Divergente, We can be mended. Je ne me suis pas inspirée de cette fin.**_

_**J'ai donc fait une petite suite au tome 3.**_

_**Je me rappelle qu'après avoir écrit mon OS, on m'a dit, tu verras, une fois que tu auras lu les livres, tu ne le verras plus de la même façon ! Et c'est bien vrai ! lol c'est pour ça que j'ai fait cette fic qui se compose de 6 chapitres.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Cela faisait quatre mois que Tobias vivait, ou plutôt survivait dans la nouvelle Chicago. Il ne ressemblait plus vraiment au Quatre que ses amis et Tris avaient connus : il s'était laissé pousser la barbe et ne se coupait plus les cheveux aussi souvent qu'avant. Il était à présent à l'antipode du look altruiste qu'il avait porté une grande partie de sa vie. Ses amis l'avaient suivis peu de temps après qu'il ne se soit installé dans un appartement au bord du fleuve. Zeke, Shauna, Amar et Georges avaient emménagé en haut de la tour Hancock tandis que Cara et Caleb avaient préféré se loger à côté du Millenium Park. Seule Christina habitait dans le même bâtiment que Tobias. Ce dernier la soupçonnait de vouloir toujours garder un œil sur lui et cela le contrariait au début mais à présent, cela lui était égal. Elle passait le voir de temps à autre et lui, faisait mine de bien aller afin qu'on ne le dérange pas plus. D'un point de vue professionnel, il avait décidé de rentrer dans les forces de l'ordre de la nouvelle Chicago. C'était un métier qu'il savait faire et qui lui permettait de se défouler quand bon lui semblait. On lui avait proposé un poste à responsabilités compte-tenu de son importance dans les évènements passés mais il avait refusé l'offre afin de se retrouver sur le terrain. Il revenait malheureusement souvent blessé à cause de ses interventions musclées et risquées. Un beau jour, il avait fini à l'hôpital à cause d'une chute d'un immeuble haut de deux étages après une course-poursuite. Tobias avait donc été amené aux urgences les plus proches, escorté par Amar, son ami de longue date. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il remarqua qu'il était dans un lit d'hôpital puis il regarda sur sa droite pour voir Amar, endormi. Il voulut se redresser mais une violente douleur dans les côtes le fit gémir, ce qui réveilla son ami.

\- Hey, où crois-tu aller comme ça ? _demanda Amar_.

\- Oh, je comptais faire les jeux olympiques, la routine quoi ! Oh non de…

\- Très drôle ! Mais ça va être compliqué avec deux côtes fêlées et encore, tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal !

\- Et celui que je poursuivais ?

\- Lui, il s'est pété les deux jambes donc tu vois !

\- Aide-moi à sortir.

\- C'est hors de question ! _dit Christina en entrant dans la chambre_.

\- Tu l'as prévenue ? _grogna-t-il sur Amar_.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi ! _répondit-il en chuchotant_.

\- Tu n'es pas croyable ! _continua la jeune femme_.

\- Je courais après le méchant, et je l'ai eu !

\- Oui mais tu as vu ce que ça t'a coûté ?

\- S'il te plait maman, inutile de m'engueuler ! _répondit Tobias, nonchalant_.

Le visage de Christina qui demeurait inquiet jusqu'à présent, changea du tout au tout et Amar comprit alors que la conversation risquait de ne pas être plaisante. Tobias lui jeta un coup d'œil afin qu'il l'aide mais il ne vit que son ami rester silencieux et sérieux.

\- Si tu comptes te tuer au travail, autant prendre le sérum d'oubli, ce sera moins douloureux !

\- Pour moi ?

\- Pour nous ! _hurla-t-elle_. Nous, tes amis, qui tenons à toi et qui ne voulons pas te perdre !

\- Je ne vous demande rien…

\- Mon Dieu mais quand es-tu devenu si ingrat ?

\- Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille ! Argh ! _gémit-il tandis qu'il tentait de s'asseoir_.

\- Et moi tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu arrêtes de te précipiter vers le danger dès que tu en as l'occasion. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Tu sais, je redoute quand le téléphone sonne les soirs où tu es de garde car je crains qu'un jour, cet appel soit celui qui m'annonce que tu es mort dans l'exercice de tes fonctions.

\- Christina…

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à l'avoir perdu ce jour-là, Tobias. Certes vous étiez proches mais moi, c'était ma meilleure amie alors tu n'as pas le monopole du chagrin !

Suite à cette remarque, Christina s'en alla. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette discussion. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Christina dans cet état. A cet instant, il vit Amar qui le fixait du regard :

\- Pourquoi tu l'as appelé ?

\- Mec, on s'inquiète tous pour toi, il n'y a que toi qui ne t'en rends pas compte.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas de réponse à apporter à son ami. Il savait qu'il avait pertinemment raison mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de faire son deuil et peut-être n'y parviendrait-il jamais. Amar se proposa pour le ramener chez lui et Tobias l'en remercia car ses blessures lui faisaient un mal de chien et il ne se voyait pas rentrer seul en taxi.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut douloureux mais Tobias prit son temps, il n'avait malheureusement pas le choix ! Le médecin lui avait ordonné de se reposer et l'avait interdit de revenir au travail avant trois semaines de repos forcé voire un mois si nécessaire. Le jeune homme avait alors compris qu'il devait se ménager s'il voulait reprendre le travail au plus vite. La dispute de la veille avec Christina l'avait contrarié, sachant que son amie avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il se décida alors à aller la voir cependant, elle habitait trois étages plus haut et l'ascenseur ne fonctionnait plus depuis bien longtemps. Déterminé, il décida d'y aller tout de même, oubliant les douleurs dans ses côtes. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de Christina, il était en nage, appuyé contre le chambranle et fatigué de cette ascension. Il allait frapper à la porte quand cette dernière s'ouvrit. Christina s'apprêtait visiblement à sortir mais son visage se figea lorsqu'elle le vit sur le pas de sa porte :

\- Tobias ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Oh, un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus.

Christina l'aida alors à s'asseoir sur son canapé et lui apporta rapidement un verre d'eau. Elle voyait clairement qu'il souffrait le martyr.

\- Mais enfin que fais-tu là, tu ne devrais pas plutôt être dans ton lit ?

\- Je voulais te voir.

\- Tu es fou ! Tu aurais pu m'appeler !

\- Je ne savais pas si tu allais me répondre compte tenu de notre dernière discussion.

\- Oh, _répondit-elle, surprise_.

\- Christina, je suis désolé que tu ais cru que je me moquais de ton chagrin. Elle me manque terriblement que j'en oublie que d'autres souffrent à mes côtés. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Tu ne vas pas me perdre voyons. Je voulais que tu comprennes que tu dois avancer sinon…

\- Je sais. Excuse-moi.

La jeune femme lui sourit, heureuse qu'il se rende compte que son comportement devait changer.

\- Je ne voudrais pas abuser mais tu pourrais m'aider à redescendre dans mon appartement ? _demanda-t-il, penaud_.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Allons-y !

* * *

Depuis cet instant, Tobias avait essayé de faire son deuil mais cela semblait relever de l'impossible. Alors il faisait bonne mine devant tout le monde. Ses amis le conviaient souvent à des sorties auxquelles il répondait présent la plupart du temps mais il rentrait quasiment ivre à chaque fois. L'alcool n'était pas vraiment son truc avant la mort de l'amour de sa vie mais il y trouvait un peu de réconfort lorsqu'il était saoul. Et comme à chaque fois, c'était Christina qui le ramenait chez lui. Un soir, peu de temps après qu'il ait repris le travail, alors qu'elle le ramenait tant bien que mal, elle l'allongea sur son canapé tandis qu'il s'endormait puis elle posa un plaid sur lui et s'apprêta à partir quand elle l'entendit parler dans son sommeil :

\- Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?

Christina resta un instant à l'observer, ne sachant pas si elle devait le laisser seul ou rester pour essayer d'apaiser sa peine grandissante.

\- Je voulais faire ma vie avec toi, avoir des enfants mais tu m'as laissé tomber.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, _répondit Christina instinctivement_. Tu ne peux pas dire ça Tobias.

\- Tu me manques tellement, comment je suis censé vivre sans toi ?

Christina blêmit. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle entendit soudainement que son ami pleurait. Cela lui fit énormément de peine car Tobias était devenu son ami et elle essayait de faire en sorte qu'il ne sombre pas à cause du chagrin mais le voir dans un tel état de détresse émotionnelle, la déstabilisa. Elle s'approcha alors de lui et lui passa la main dans les cheveux ce qui eut pour effet de l'apaiser dans son chagrin. Il finit par s'endormir profondément et elle le laissa à contrecœur.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Tobias se réveilla avec un mal de tête carabiné. Il mit en marche la cafetière et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit un placard et prit un flacon d'aspirine, en avala un comprimé puis il s'attarda sur une petite fiole sur l'étagère. Il la prit en main et la regarda intensément. Il s'agissait d'un flacon de sérum d'oubli. Il avait facilement réussi à s'en procurer un nouveau après que Christina le lui ait confisqué lorsqu'ils étaient revenus sur Chicago. Tout son corps et son âme le suppliaient de le boire afin de mettre fin à toute cette souffrance mais il entendait irrémédiablement la voix de Tris l'intimant de ne surtout pas le faire et de se battre jour après jour. Alors il reposa le flacon, comme à chaque fois, et retourna dans la cuisine se servir une tasse de café puis s'assit sur une chaise. Il avait du mal à se concentrer pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire de la journée pour son jour de congés quand sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour apercevoir Christina.

\- Ah, tu es encore en vie, c'est bon à savoir ! _dit-elle_.

\- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer.

\- Je vais bien, je te remercie, c'est gentil de demander ! A voir ta tête, je suppose que tu ne pètes pas la forme ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille courir un peu après ton déjeuner ?

\- Oh non, j'ai un tas de choses à faire …

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

Tobias ne sut que répondre. Avec le temps, Christina arrivait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, presque autant que Tris le pouvait. Le jeune homme resta un instant à repenser à l'amour de sa vie quand on frappa à sa porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Christina ouvrait déjà la porte. Il s'agissait d'un coursier qui apportait une lettre pour Tobias. Elle la récupéra et lui donna :

\- C'est ma mère qui m'envoie une lettre. Elle s'inquiète pour moi.

\- Comme nous tous, _répondit-elle_.

\- Il ne faut pas. Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

\- C'est justement à cause de ce genre de remarque qu'on s'inquiète !

Tobias leva la tête et la regarda, un petit sourire au coin de la bouche. Il savait que ses amis ne lui voulaient que du bien mais tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille.

\- Laisse-moi un quart d'heure et je te retrouve en bas pour aller courir.

\- Ok.

Christina se rapprocha et lui fit un baiser sur le haut du front puis partit. Tobias ouvrit la lettre :

_« Tobias,_

_J'ai bien reçu ta dernière lettre et je te remercie de continuer à me donner des nouvelles. Même si tu me dis que tout va bien, tu dois savoir qu'une mère sait toujours quand son enfant a des problèmes. Même si je ne suis pas là, tu dois savoir que je pense fort à toi. Je sais malheureusement ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un qui est cher à ton cœur. Je ne peux pas te dire que la douleur que tu éprouves en ce moment va disparaître car ce n'est pas le cas. Au mieux, elle s'atténuera mais elle t'accompagnera tout au long de ta vie. J'ai la chance que tu ais accepté que je revienne dans ta vie et je voudrais tellement être auprès de toi pour te rassurer, faire ce que j'aurais dû faire tout au long de ton existence, autrement dit, te protéger. Je te promets que dès que je pourrais, je viendrais à Chicago._

_Je t'aime mon fils. »_

Lorsque Tobias reposa la lettre sur la table, il sentit son cœur se serrer. A cet instant, le jeune homme n'avait envie de rien sinon d'être seul mais il se rappela qu'il avait dit à Christina de le retrouver en bas du bâtiment. Après tout, rien de tel qu'un jogging pour se défouler alors il enfila un bas de jogging, un t-shirt puis retrouva son amie. Tandis qu'ils avancèrent ensemble, Christina parla au début mais Tobias accéléra la cadence et rapidement, elle n'eut plus le souffle pour continuer. Au bout d'un moment, elle lui dit qu'elle s'arrêtait pour respirer et il lui annonça qu'il continuait mais qu'ils se retrouveraient plus tard à la maison. A partir de cet instant, le jeune homme courut aussi vite que ses poumons le lui permettaient. Cela dura pendant quelques kilomètres puis il rentra chez lui.

Lorsque Tobias entra dans son appartement, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Cara. Il savait qu'elle travaillait avec Matthew mais ne l'avait quasiment pas revu depuis qu'il était revenu à Chicago, d'autant plus qu'elle était en couple avec Caleb, ce qui le motivait encore moins à les fréquenter.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, _répondit-il encore essoufflé de sa course_.

\- Tu as bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. La barbe te vieillit.

\- Ouais.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Cara, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Hum, tu es devenu impatient. Va d'abord prendre une douche, j'ai besoin que tu sois présentable.

\- Et pourquoi…

\- Vas-y, je t'attends, _répondit-elle sur la directive_.

\- Je vois que tu es toujours autoritaire !

\- Allez, on dirait que tu sors d'une piscine tellement tu es trempé ! Je fais du café en attendant.

Tobias ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fila sous la douche où l'eau chaude lui détendit les muscles puis il s'habilla et rejoignit Cara qui leur avait versé une tasse de café chacun.

\- Bon, tu vas me dire ce que tu fais ici maintenant ?

\- Tobias, ce que je vais t'annoncer va changer ta vie.

\- Rien que ça ! Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'arriver et qui pourrait chambouler ma vie.

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir.

\- Bon, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe !

\- C'est à propos de Tris.

\- Oh Cara, pourquoi ?

\- Tobias, elle est en vie.

\- Je ne te permets pas de dire ça ! _hurla-t-il_. Tris est morte, elle est morte !

\- Non. Elle est bien vivante, et je vais te le prouver.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Merci pour la review !_**

**_Un chapitre court mais riche en informations !_**

**_bonne lecture_**

* * *

Tobias avait fini par s'asseoir après la révélation de Cara, ne sachant pas quoi en penser. Il était confus et il percevait à peine ce que Cara lui disait.

\- Tu dois venir avec moi au Bureau.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est là qu'elle est.

\- Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec toi si elle est en vie ?

\- Ce n'est pas si simple. Laisse-moi t'emmener à elle. Avec Matthew, nous allons tout t'expliquer.

\- Matthew ?

\- Oui, viens avec moi, tu sauras tout.

Le jeune homme était complètement abasourdi et il la suivit presque automatiquement. Cette nouvelle aurait dû le réjouir mais il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Si elle était réellement vivante, ce serait elle qui serait dans son appartement, et non Cara. Elle ne lui disait pas tout mais il devait la suivre, il n'avait pas le choix.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Tobias avait le cœur qui battait vite, ne sachant pas si ce que lui avait dit Cara était la vérité ou non. Il la suivit donc sans opposer une quelconque résistance. Ils finirent par arriver en bas du bâtiment où siégeait le Bureau. Le jeune homme avait ses jambes qui tremblaient mais il ne pouvait pas renoncer. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte d'un bureau. Cara frappa puis elle ouvrit la porte. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait Matthew.

\- Tobias, je suis ravi que tu aies pu venir. Je t'ai à peine reconnu, c'est dingue ce que tu as changé en quelques mois.

\- Tu te fous de moi j'espère ?

\- Oh, _répondit le scientifique, déçu_. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi.

\- Vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ? _dit-il en haussant le ton_. J'ai vu son corps, elle est morte ! Alors dis-moi tout de suite ce qu'il se passe !

\- Avant de te mener à elle, je dois te raconter ce qu'il lui est arrivé, _commença Matthew tandis que Tobias s'assit_. Lorsqu'on a récupéré son corps peu après que tu l'aies vu en dernier, il était prévu de réaliser une autopsie. Après tout, Tris était une divergente qui avait résisté au sérum de mort ! Alors nous voulions en apprendre plus.

\- Tu l'as découpé comme une bête de foire ? _commença Tobias sur la défensive_.

\- Nous n'avons même pas commencé l'autopsie ! Lorsqu'on a donné le premier coup de lame, on a remarqué que la plaie saignait, ce qui est impossible sur un cadavre ! Elle était vivante, Tobias !

\- Mais elle n'avait pas de pouls, son cœur ne battait plus !

\- Le sérum de mort a tellement ralenti son cœur, qu'elle est passée pour morte et cela a préservé son corps de ses blessures. Alors nous avons immédiatement fait le nécessaire pour la ramener parmi nous ! Nous avons longtemps lutté mais nous avons réussi !

\- Attendez, vous me parler de ça comme si c'était hier mais ça fait cinq mois ! Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ?

\- Malgré que son corps ait guéris, elle ne reprenait pas connaissance. Nous l'avions mis sous respirateur mais elle ne parvenait pas à le faire d'elle-même. Elle était dans une sorte de coma. Nous avons alors procédé à des examens plus poussés et il s'avère que son cerveau a subi de graves lésions, probablement à cause de ce même sérum qui l'a maintenu en vie au début.

\- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire Matthew ?

\- Nous avons été obligé de nous rendre à l'évidence qu'elle n'était plus parmi nous.

\- Alors elle est bien morte.

\- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas si simple, _ajouta Cara_.

\- Pourquoi me dire ça aujourd'hui ? Vous pensez que je ne souffre pas assez de son absence tous les jours ?

\- Attends… _dit Matthew_.

\- Ramenez-moi chez moi.

\- Laisse-nous finir, _répondit Cara_.

\- Nous étions prêts à la laisser partir quand nous avons trouvé une information plus qu'importante dans son bilan sanguin.

\- Quoi donc ? _demanda Tobias_.

\- Un petit être était en train de grandir en elle.

\- Elle est enceinte ! _annonça Cara_.

\- Quoi… Mais…

\- C'est troublant, je te l'accorde, _ajouta Matthew_. Nous savions que nous ne pourrions pas sauver Tris mais nous avons voulu voir si nous pourrions au moins sauver le bébé.

\- C'est pour ça que nous n'avions pas pu t'en parler avant. Nous ne voulions pas te donner de faux espoirs.

\- Le fœtus est viable à présent et il est en bonne santé, _dit Matthew_. Nous avons donc décidé de t'en parler.

S'en suivit un silence de mort. Tobias ne savait pas comment gérer toutes ces informations : Tris était en vie mais ne se réveillerait jamais cependant, elle était enceinte. Il allait malgré tout devenir papa. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains afin d'essayer de se ressaisir tandis que Cara et Matthew ne pouvaient que l'observer.

\- Nous pouvons te mener à elle si tu veux la voir, _annonça Matthew_.

\- Je… je ne sais pas.

\- Je peux comprendre que toute cette histoire te semble surnaturelle mais quand tu la verras, tu comprendras que ce qu'on a fait, c'était pour votre bien, _ajouta Cara_. Viens avec nous.

Tobias respira profondément et les suivit dans les couloirs qui ressemblaient plus à un labyrinthe qu'autre chose. Au fur et à mesure de son avancée, Tobias sentait progressivement ses forces le quitter. Il venait d'emmagasiner beaucoup d'informations et il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que ce serait vrai. Il vit Matthew et Cara s'arrêter devant une porte.

\- Nous y sommes, _dit Matthew_.

\- Tobias, tu dois savoir quelque chose avant d'entrer : afin de la maintenir en vie, elle est reliée à tout un tas de machines, nous n'avons pas le choix si nous voulons que le bébé puisse grandir dans les meilleures conditions.

\- Comment ça pourrait l'être, sa mère est morte_, répondit Tobias presque à lui-même_. Allons-y.

Cara regarda son partenaire de travail puis ouvrit la porte et laissa Tobias entrer. Ce dernier ne savait pas ce qui le commandait à avancer puisqu'il était incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit à cet instant précis. Lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte, il s'arrêta presque aussitôt. Il n'était qu'à un mètre de l'amour de sa vie ou tout du moins, son enveloppe charnelle. Il l'observa minutieusement, remarqua que des tubes lui permettaient de respirer, de s'alimenter et Dieu seul savait quoi encore. Elle avait le teint pâle mais malgré tout cet attirail médical, elle semblait dormir paisiblement. Une chose en particulier le choqua plus que tout : son ventre légèrement arrondi. Tobias ne savait même pas s'il respirait encore car la voir dans un tel état, lui fit encore plus mal que le jour où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Ce trop plein d'émotions était en train de le submerger et soudain, ce fut le noir total.

* * *

Lorsque Tobias reprit connaissance, il était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, un cathéter dans l'intérieur de son coude. En regardant autour de lui, il reconnut le même type de chambre où il avait vu Tris auparavant. Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire, Tris maintenue en vie, enceinte. Il s'assit et s'apprêtait à arracher son cathéter quand Cara entra dans la chambre :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- Je dois retourner la voir.

\- Tu as fait un malaise vagal. J'imagine que tu n'as rien avalé de la journée et tu es allé courir juste avant que je vienne te récupérer. Nous avons dû te réhydrater. Tu devrais prendre soin de toi, encore plus maintenant que tu vas être papa.

\- Je ne le mérite pas.

\- Je ne suis pas de cet avis.

\- Je n'ai même pas réussi à protéger Tris alors comment veux-tu que je m'occupe seul d'un enfant ?

\- Tu ne prends pas les choses du bon côté : tu as la chance d'avoir un enfant à élever, un bébé qui aura une partie de Tris en lui, c'est inespéré !

\- Je voudrais la revoir s'il te plait.

Cara retira alors soigneusement le cathéter du bras du jeune homme, lui rendit ses affaires pour qu'il se change et une fois fait, ils rejoignirent la chambre de sa bienaimée.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui.

Cara ouvrit la porte et Tobias se dirigea vers Tris. Il l'observa à nouveau et lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Sa peau était douce et cet instant aurait pu être magique si seulement il n'y avait pas le bruit strident et incessant des machines qui permettaient de la garder en vie. Il finit par s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit :

\- Comment va le bébé ?

\- Il grandit bien.

\- Est-ce… qu'on connaît le sexe ?

\- Nous t'attendions pour ça. Tu veux savoir ?

\- Euh… je… je ne sais pas.

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, tu veux ?

\- Merci… Tu sais, je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir.

\- Pour ça, nous pouvons aussi t'aider, _répondit Cara_.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Merci pour la review !_**

**_bonne lecture_**

* * *

Matthew arriva à cet instant dans la chambre de Tris.

\- Tu as l'air de te porter mieux.

\- Comment puis-je parler à Tris ? _demanda-t-il sans retenue_.

\- Oh, Cara n'aurait pas dû t'en parler. Nous ne sommes qu'à la phase d'expérimentation.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? _continua Tobias_.

\- Nous avons commencé à mettre au point un sérum de sommeil qui nous permettrait d'accéder au subconscient, _expliqua Matthew_.

\- Et ça pourrait marcher avec Tris ?

\- Nous pensons que cette partie de son cerveau n'a pas été touchée mais nous n'en avons aucune certitude.

\- Nous ne l'avons utilisé que peu de fois, nous ne connaissons pas encore tous les effets, _ajouta Cara_.

\- Comment vous procédez ?

\- Le sujet auquel nous devons accéder à son subconscient est relié à un moniteur et on inocule le sérum à celui qui veut y pénétrer.

\- C'est sans danger pour Tris, enfin le bébé ?

\- Non, _continua Cara_.

\- Mais comme Cara l'a dit, nous ne connaissons pas les effets de ce sérum sur le corps humain. Tu pourrais ne pas bien le supporter.

\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

\- Non Tobias, nous ne voulons pas que tu coures de risque… _commença Matthew_.

\- C'est peut-être ma seule chance de lui dire au revoir, vous ne pouvez pas me le refuser ! Matthew, je t'en prie.

\- Bon, on va essayer mais si quelque chose tourne mal, on te ramène immédiatement ! C'est bien clair ?

\- D'accord.

Une équipe médicale entra quelques instants plus tard avec un autre lit et un moniteur relié à plusieurs fils. Cara installa Tobias dans le lit et brancha tous les capteurs qui leur permettraient de suivre le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme. Elle brancha le moniteur puis Tobias s'allongea.

\- Tu es prêt ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- Allons-y.

Matthew injecta le sérum dans le cou de Tobias puis ce dernier ferma les yeux :

Lorsque Tobias se réveilla, il se trouva dans un endroit qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Il n'avait vu que des images dans des livres et cela s'appelait une plage de sable blanc. Il était pied nu dans le sable chaud, la mer était d'un bleu magnifique et on pouvait voir les vagues s'échouer quand il aperçut une silhouette qui était les pieds dans l'eau. Elle portait un pantalon et une tunique blanche en lin. Il se rapprocha d'elle, le cœur battant la chamade reconnaissant cette silhouette parmi mille.

\- Tris, _dit-il doucement_.

La jeune fille se retourna lentement et croisa son regard. Elle lui sourit et le cœur du jeune homme chavira. Il avait tellement de fois rêvé revoir son doux visage ! Elle s'approcha alors de lui et leurs regards se bloquèrent. Soudain, le jeune homme fondit en larmes, bien incapable de les retenir.

\- Hey, Tobias pourquoi tu te mets de cet état ? _demanda-t-elle en mettant ses mains autour du visage de son amant_. On est dans un endroit merveilleux et qui plus est, nous y sommes tous les deux, que veux-tu de plus ?

Tobias n'arriva ni à regarder ailleurs que dans le regard profond de Tris, ni à cesser les larmes de tomber. A vrai dire, il la prit dans ses bras et évacua toute la peine qu'il avait accumulée ces derniers mois. Tris se laissa faire puis, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il se calma, desserra leur étreinte :

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda-t-elle, inquiète_.

A ce moment-là, le jeune homme réussit à remettre ses idées en place et il comprit rapidement qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il n'avait pas le droit de l'apeurer sur sa situation. Il finit par sourire à l'amour de sa vie :

\- Tu m'as juste terriblement manquée.

\- A moi aussi mais tu ne dois pas te mettre dans cet état ! Je suis là et je ne partirais nulle part ailleurs.

\- Je t'aime, _avoua-t-il_.

\- Moi aussi mon amour.

Tobias était heureux à cet instant précis. C'était un sentiment qu'il avait presque oublié après tous ces mois de chagrin, d'incertitude, d'égarement. Il l'embrassa alors fougueusement et elle le lui rendit bien mais ils furent obligés de se séparer pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle puis il la prit dans ses bras et tourna sur lui-même, la faisant rire par la même occasion pour ensuite la reposer à terre.

\- Tu es tellement belle, _ajouta-t-il en lui souriant_.

\- Et toi… tu as changé ! C'est quoi cette barbe ? Et tes cheveux, ils ne sont pas aussi courts que d'habitude, à croire qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis des mois !

Tobias sembla soudainement mélancolique, si seulement elle savait ! Il baissa alors la tête, tentant de rassembler ses esprits et de ne pas craquer une nouvelle fois devant Tris. Il respira un bon coup puis releva sa tête en retrouvant son sourire :

\- Ce look ne te plait pas ?

\- Ça te vieilli mais j'aime bien. Au moins tu laisses tomber le look altruiste, _continua-t-elle en lui passant la main dans les cheveux._

Il sourit béatement mais vit cependant qu'elle le regardait bizarrement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _la questionna-t-il._

\- Tu saignes, _répondit-elle visiblement inquiète_.

La jeune femme porta sa main à l'oreille droite de Tobias. Ce dernier en fit de même et constata en effet qu'il saignait quand il eut subitement un violent mal de tête. Il porta ses mains sur son crâne alors qu'il entendait Tris appeler après lui.

Quand Tobias se réveilla, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers le lit adjacent au sien. Tris était de nouveau inconsciente, n'étant maintenue en vie que grâce à des appareils médicaux. Il avait un mal de tête carabiné alors que Matthew et Cara étaient en train de lui parler :

\- Tobias, est-ce que tu m'entends ? _demanda Matthew, paniqué_. Bon dieu, je t'avais dit que c'était prématuré ! _dit-il à Cara_.

\- Je crois qu'il revient à lui. Tobias ?

\- Moins fort… _dit-il en portant une main sur sa tête_.

\- Tu es revenu parmi nous, _souffla Matthew_. Ne recommence plus jamais ça !

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi m'avoir sorti de là ?

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ! _continua le scientifique_. Tes constantes étaient en train de chuter, ta pression intracrânienne était élevée, du sang coule de ton oreille droite et tu me demandes pourquoi nous t'avons faire reprendre connaissance ! Tu veux ma mort ma parole !

\- Ce que veut dire Matthew, c'est que ton corps n'aurait pas supporté plus longtemps ce petit voyage dans le subconscient de Tris.

\- Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il lui arrive, _répondit Tobias, ignorant totalement les inquiétudes de ses amis quant à son état de santé_. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui en parler…

\- Et il ne faut surtout pas lui dire, _ajouta Matthew sur un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu_. Pour le bien de ton… de votre enfant, elle ne doit pas savoir ce que son corps subit.

\- Mais elle a le droit de savoir ! _s'indigna le jeune homme_.

\- Tobias, je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais c'est pour son bien à elle aussi, _insista Cara_. Il vaut mieux qu'elle croit que tout va bien si on veut que la grossesse se passe au mieux.

\- Donc vous me demandez de lui mentir, c'est bien ça ?

\- On ne te demande rien du tout puisque tu ne vas pas la revoir, _intervint Matthew_. On a bien failli te perdre alors on en reste là avec ce sérum.

\- Excuse-moi ? _répondit Tobias en se levant et en se tenant devant Matthew, menaçant bien que chancelant_. Tu veux qu'on garde la femme de ma vie pour qu'elle mette notre enfant au monde et que je ne fasse rien ? Je crois que tu ne me connais pas bien Matthew. Chaque jour que Dieu fait, je me retiens de ne pas prendre le sérum d'oubli, de ne pas venir dans cette ville pour éliminer David de mes propres mains et tu veux que je ne la revoie pas parce que j'ai eu un petit mal de tête ?

\- C'est bien au-delà d'un petit mal de tête, _ajouta Cara_. Je comprends que tu veuilles la revoir, crois-moi, si j'avais la chance de pouvoir le faire avec mon frère, je le ferais mais nous devons prendre en compte tous les éléments et on ne peut pas se permettre de te perdre, tu comprends ?

\- Je vous préviens, je reviens demain et vous avez intérêt à avoir trouvé une solution pour que je retourne la voir. Je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'un homme désespéré est capable de faire dans le cas contraire.

Après cette mise au point, Tobias retourna vers Tris, l'embrassa sur le front et sortit du bâtiment. Il avait mal au crâne mais cela en valait la peine puisqu'il avait pu la revoir, la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible mise à part dans ses rêves. Il devait à présent digérer que l'amour de sa vie n'était encore dans ce monde que pour donner naissance à leur progéniture, le fruit de leur seule nuit d'amour. Il avait beaucoup d'informations à digérer mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de revenir à Chicago alors il se dirigea vers la seule adresse qu'il avait en tête, ne sachant pas si c'était la bonne solution mais après tout, il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison en question, il hésita un instant avant de frapper à la porte mais tandis qu'il s'y apprêta, elle s'ouvrit pour faire place à la maitresse des lieux.

\- Tobias…

\- Maman, _répondit-il simplement_.

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder quand il craqua et pleura. Elle ne résista pas une seconde de plus et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis là mon garçon, _dit-elle_. Viens, ne restons pas là.

Elle le guida alors jusqu'au salon où ils s'assirent puis elle resserra son étreinte et pour rien au monde ils ne se seraient lâchés. Après plusieurs minutes, elle sentit qu'il ne tremblait plus et qu'il respirait paisiblement et lentement, signe qu'il s'était endormi. Elle se leva tout en l'allongeant et en le couvrant d'un plaid puis elle s'assit en face de lui pour veiller sur son fils qui avait besoin d'elle.

* * *

Tobias fut réveillé par les rayons de soleil qui passaient à travers les volets. Une bonne odeur de café flottait dans l'air et le jeune homme se leva pour voir sa mère dans la cuisine qui préparait le petit déjeuné. Il repensa subitement aux évènements de la veille qui avaient fini par le ramener ici. Il voyait qu'Evelyn faisait des efforts pour se comporter comme la mère qu'elle aurait voulu être pour lui. Elle l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts la veille au soir, sans poser la moindre question. Il était en pleine réflexion quand sa mère s'aperçut qu'il était là :

\- Bonjour, _commença-t-elle._

\- Bonjour. Je tenais à m'excuser pour hier soir, de débarquer de la sorte, dans cet état…

\- Tobias, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je suis là pour ça. N'en doute pas un instant.

\- Merci.

\- De rien mon fils. Tu veux du café ?

\- Oui, merci.

\- Assieds-toi, _dit-elle en lui montrant la chaise_. Tiens. Tu veux du pain grillé, j'en ai fait.

\- Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas déjeuné.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais à voir ta silhouette, je suppose que tu ne dois pas manger beaucoup.

\- Oh… je ne fais pas attention à ça.

Le silence s'installa ensuite pendant que Tobias déjeunait alors qu'Evelyn s'était assise en face de lui et l'observait. Elle finit alors par briser cet instant de calme :

\- Mon fils, je vois bien que quelque chose t'a bouleversé et j'imagine que c'est aussi pour ça que tu es venu ici ?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Je t'en prie, ne m'écarte pas de ta vie Tobias. Laisse-moi t'aider à porter ton fardeau, tu n'as pas à souffrir seul. Tu peux me faire confiance.

\- J'ai toujours dû me débrouiller seul et je me dois d'être fort, pour elle, pour nous.

Le jeune homme vit que ses paroles, malgré lui, avait blessé sa mère alors il pesa le pour et le contre quant à la proposition de sa mère. Il avait promis qu'il ferait son possible pour la laisser entrer dans sa vie à nouveau et il devait bien avouer qu'un peu de réconfort était le bienvenu dans tout son malheur.

\- Euh… je…, _commença-t-il_.

\- Je comprends, tu n'es pas obligé de…

\- Tris n'est pas morte.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? _rétorqua-t-elle, troublée_.

\- Le Bureau a découvert que son cœur s'était tellement ralenti qu'elle était passée pour morte. Ils ont guérit ses blessures mais elle a eu des lésions cérébrales et elle ne se réveillera jamais.

\- Je suis désolée Tobias. Mais quel intérêt le Bureau a-t-il de te torturer de la sorte ?

\- S'ils la gardent en vie, c'est pour une raison bien précise… La nuit avant l'attaque qui l'a rendu dans cet état, nous avons… passé la nuit ensemble. Et suite à ça, elle est tombée enceinte. Le Bureau l'a découvert alors qu'ils étaient prêts à la débrancher.

\- Oh mon Dieu.

\- Comme tu dis. Ils ont trouvé le moyen de me faire entrer dans son subconscient et elle est toujours parmi nous mais elle ne sait pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Le Bureau ne veut pas que je le lui dise pour le bien être du bébé. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça maman. Je suis perdu.

\- Je comprends mon fils mais tu sais, jusqu'ici la vie a été difficile pour toi, à plusieurs reprises et cet enfant, c'est peut-être enfin le moyen pour toi d'être heureux. Tu sais, malgré ma situation avec ton père, ta naissance a été une vraie, voire même la seule source de bonheur dans mon mariage. Je regrette chaque jour que Dieu fait d'avoir dû t'abandonner.

\- Même si je dois mentir à Tris pour ça ?

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle ne comprendrait pas cela ? Ou bien tu crois justement qu'elle serait d'accord pour que tu ne lui dises rien ?

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.

\- Je pense qu'au fond de toi, tu as la réponse et c'est ça qui te fait peur. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis fière de toi mon fils. Tu sais si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

\- Non, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de le savoir puisque pour moi, je ne mérite pas cet enfant.

\- Tris te fait un dernier cadeau, plus que cela, c'est un véritable don du ciel. Tu te dois de l'honorer et puis je serai là pour t'aider, tu ne seras pas seul.

\- Merci maman pour ton aide. Je dois y retourner.

\- Je te demanderais juste une chose : est-ce dangereux pour toi d'entrer dans le subconscient de Tris parce qu'hier soir, tu paraissais épuisé ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, _mentit-il_.

\- Je m'inquièterais toujours pour toi. Tu me préviendras le jour où je serai grand-mère s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sûr. Encore merci. A bientôt, _finit-il en embrassant sa mère sur le front_.

Il sortit de chez sa mère avec les réponses à ses questions. Evelyn avait raison, il les avait au fond de lui depuis le début, il ne voulait simplement pas les admettre.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews._**

**_La fin de la fic approche..._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Tobias arriva devant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment du Bureau d'un pas décidé. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Tris. Si la veille, ces couloirs ressemblaient à un labyrinthe, aujourd'hui cela lui semblait comme une évidence. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, son engouement disparut quasiment instantanément. Certes, il était heureux d'avoir pu la revoir mais sachant le véritable état de santé de l'amour de sa vie, ces retrouvailles avaient un goût amer. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis s'assit en prenant sa main et devina sous le drap son petit ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir. Il posa alors une main dessus et sourit béatement :

\- J'aimerais tellement que tu partages ce moment avec moi mon amour. Je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour notre enfant, toujours. Je serai le père que je n'ai pas eu, je serai son protecteur, son confident. Tu dois savoir que je donnerais ma vie s'il le faut pour notre enfant.

Au même instant, Matthew et Cara entrèrent dans la pièce :

\- Bonjour Tobias, _commença le scientifique_. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Ca va, merci.

\- As-tu pu faire… le point sur la situation ? _continua-t-il_.

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis concernant le sérum. Avez-vous avancé là-dessus ?

\- Nous avons étudié tes symptômes et tes analyses mais nous n'avons pas trouvé de solutions pour réduire les effets qu'ils t'ont causés, _répondit Cara_.

\- Je ne renoncerai pas, _assura Tobias_.

\- Nous l'avions compris, _répondit Matthew_. Nous avons donc décidé, en attendant de trouver une amélioration du sérum, que nous ne te l'injecterons qu'une fois par semaine et pour une durée très limitée.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant, _commença Tobias_.

\- C'est pourtant tout ce que tu auras, _ordonna Matthew_.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas risquer de te perdre, _ajouta la jeune femme_. Déontologiquement, nous ne pouvons pas faire mieux.

\- Estime-toi privilégié de pouvoir lui parler.

\- Privilégié ? Tu as un sacré culot de me dire ça ! Elle a donné sa vie pour nous tous, elle m'a laissé seul avec tout ça et maintenant je viens d'apprendre que je vais devoir élever notre enfant sans elle et tu veux que je me sente privilégié ! Tu as oublié tout ce que j'ai perdu ?

\- Non. Mais si quelqu'un doit te tenir tête pour t'empêcher de te sacrifier juste pour pouvoir lui parler, alors je le ferai. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, nous tenons tous beaucoup à toi. Nous avons déjà perdu Tris, nous ne voulons pas te perdre toi aussi. Est-ce si difficile à comprendre que certaines personnes te veulent du bien ?

Tobias ne savait que répondre. Il était sur la défensive depuis le début avec Matthew alors qu'il ne voulait que l'aider. Si Tris avait été là, elle aurait tempéré ce caractère explosif qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Excuse-moi. Vous devez juste comprendre que je n'ai rien d'autre qu'elle et notre enfant.

\- A ce sujet, nous allons procéder à une échographie, _dit Cara_. Tu veux y assister ?

\- Je peux ?

\- Bien sûr, _répondit-elle avec le sourire_. Voyons comment se porte ton… votre bébé.

Cara approcha l'échographe et leva le t-shirt de Tris. Tobias fut bouleversé de voir le ventre arrondi de l'amour de sa vie. Cara appliqua un gel puis passa l'échographe sur le ventre de Tris tandis que Tobias tenait fermement sa main. Rapidement, les premières images s'affichèrent et on entendit le battement de cœur du bébé. Le jeune homme resta comme figé devant l'écran où il pouvait voir une forme gigoter.

\- Donc là, nous avons ses pieds et là, sa tête. Tout à l'air de bien aller, le rythme cardiaque est bon.

\- Il est rapide, c'est normal ? _demanda-t-il, inquiet_.

\- C'est tout à fait normal, _répondit-elle alors qu'il soufflait de soulagement_. Tu veux connaître le sexe ?

\- Oh… euh… _dit-il en retournant son regard vers Tris_. Oui, je veux savoir.

\- Très bien. Et bien c'est une fille.

\- Une petite fille, _répéta-t-il_. Tu entends mon amour ?

Le jeune homme pleurait à présent en embrassant la main de Tris mais pas de chagrin cette fois-ci. Non, il s'agissait de larmes de joie alors qu'il pensait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais l'être à nouveau. Cara figea l'image puis en fit une capture et l'imprima. Elle le lui donna puis il resta un moment à l'observer.

\- Christina m'a contacté car elle n'a plus de nouvelles de toi, _commença Cara_. Tu vas devoir retourner à Chicago pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

\- Les soupçons ? _répondit-il_. Pourquoi faut-il que je cache la vérité au sujet de l'état de Tris ?

\- Nous ne voulons pas que d'autres croient qu'on peut ranimer les morts, _commença Matthew alors que Tobias le regardait, l'air menaçant._

\- Oh Matthew, _dit Cara_. Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu de tact pour une fois ! Tobias, nous devons être prudents. Afin d'avancer dans nos recherches, nous devons le faire discrètement. Si nous annonçons que Tris n'est pas morte, on va nous ralentir et nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Si tu veux qu'on essaie de perfectionner le sérum de sommeil, on doit le faire sereinement.

\- J'ignorais que tu magnais l'art de la manipulation Cara, _répondit le jeune homme_. Utiliser mon point faible pour garantir mon silence, tu devrais te lancer dans la politique, _continua-t-il, sérieux_.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris, _finit-il_. Je vais y aller, je reviendrai dans trois jours.

Tobias quitta le Bureau et alla retrouver sa mère avant de partir de la ville. Il frappa à sa porte puis elle lui ouvrit.

\- Tobias, ça va ?

\- Evelyn, regarde, _dit-il en lui donnant la photo de l'échographie_. Je vais être papa d'une petite fille.

\- Viens, _répondit-elle, émue en le faisant entrer_. Elle en est à cinq mois de grossesse si je ne me trompe pas.

\- Ouais. Ecoute, tu dois garder ça pour toi pour le moment, c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras mon grand. Je suis tellement fière de toi.

Le jeune homme fixait la photo puis il regarda sa mère :

\- Mon petit ange, _finit-il, joyeusement_.

* * *

Il revint donc à Chicago où il rassura Christina sur son absence. Il prétexta, et dans un sens, cela était la vérité, être allé voir sa mère pour un peu de réconfort. Elle sembla le croire sans problème puis il reprit son travail sans rien laisser transparaitre. Il avait la photo de l'échographie en permanence dans son portefeuille afin de pouvoir y jeter un coup d'œil à chaque fois qu'il perdait le moral.

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, Tobias était épuisé des voyages dans le subconscient de Tris. Le sérum le fatiguait physiquement mais il ne voulait rien laisser paraitre devant Cara et Matthew afin qu'ils ne lui interdisent pas de l'utiliser. Un beau jour, il revint du Bureau mais une fois en bas de son bâtiment, il fut pris d'un violent vertige. Il s'écroula alors lourdement alors qu'il montait les escaliers et sa tête frappa une marche. Au même moment, Christina descendit, s'apprêtant à sortir avec ses amis quand elle vit son ami par terre, la tête en sang.

\- Oh mon dieu, Tobias ! Tu m'entends ?

\- Oui, inutile de crier, je t'entends très bien, merci. Je ne vois plus rien.

\- C'est peut-être parce que tu pisses le sang ! Apparemment tu t'es pété une arcade sourcilière, _continua-t-elle en observant la plaie_.

\- Oh merde.

Le jeune homme tenta de se relever mais il manqua de tomber à nouveau si Christina ne l'avait pas retenu.

\- Tu as bu ? _demanda Christina_.

\- Ca fait des mois que je ne bois plus une goutte d'alcool.

\- Ok, là ça m'inquiète. Bon aller, je vais te ramener chez toi.

La jeune femme l'aida donc à revenir chez lui. Elle l'installa sur une chaise dans la cuisine puis elle revint avec la trousse de premiers secours. Heureusement, cette dernière était bien achalandée. Elle nettoya la blessure puis lui posa des strips afin de la refermer.

\- Tobias, tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- J'ai pas mangé grand-chose aujourd'hui…

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Ai-je l'air si naïve que ça ?

\- Euh… pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Ecoute, depuis maintenant deux mois, tu ne prends plus aucun risque dans ton travail, tu ne bois plus et tu as l'air fatigué en permanence. Dis-moi la vérité Tobias, est-ce que tu es malade ?

\- Oh non, bien au contraire Christina.

Le jeune homme conclut qu'il était temps de tout lui raconter. Il lui expliqua alors l'état de santé de Tris, sa grossesse et le sérum de sommeil.

\- Christina ?

\- Elle ne se réveillera pas comme c'était le cas pour Uriah ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Mais tu as tout de même pu lui parler ?

\- Oui, une fois par semaine, je vais la retrouver dans son subconscient grâce à un sérum.

\- Et comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle se porte bien et ignore ce qu'il lui arrive. A contrecœur, je suis obligé de ne rien lui dire pour son bien et celui de notre fille.

\- Et c'est ça qui t'épuise ?

\- Ils ont amélioré la formule, j'ai beaucoup moins de maux de tête mais ça me fatigue pas mal, ouais mais à comparer avec le temps que je passe avec elle, je le ferai toute une vie s'il le fallait. S'il te plait, ne le répète pas à Cara. De toute façon, d'ici peu… _dit-il l'air soudainement triste_.

\- Tu as déjà pensé à un prénom ?

\- Euh… non, pas vraiment.

\- Merci Tobias.

\- Pour quoi ? _demanda-t-il, surpris_.

\- De m'avoir fait confiance.

\- Tu es ma meilleure amie_, répondit-il_. Regarde, _continua-t-il en lui sortant la photo de son portefeuille_. Je te présente mon petit ange.

La jeune femme regarda la photo, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Elle n'est pas morte, _dit-elle_. Elle vit à travers cet enfant. J'ai hâte de la rencontrer.

\- Et moi donc. Christina, tu ne dois rien répéter de tout ça.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi mais prends soin de toi, tu veux.

La jeune femme le serra dans ses bras puis elle laissa alors son ami tranquille. Ce dernier se leva et avança prudemment vers la salle de bain où il put voir l'étendue des dégâts. Il changea de t-shirt puisque le sien était maculé de sang puis il s'allongea sur son lit pour se reposer. Son esprit se rappela alors ce qu'il avait vécu quelques heures auparavant :

Lorsque Tobias se retrouva dans le subconscient de Tris, il errait dans une forêt. Il suivit un sentier qui finit par déboucher sur un chalet. L'air était frais et humide mais il continua d'avancer et aperçut Tris, assise en terrasse, sur un fauteuil à bascule, un plaid sur les genoux et une tasse de thé à la main. Il l'approcha.

\- Bonjour, bel étranger, _dit-elle_.

\- Bonjour, mon amour, _répondit-il en l'embrassant_. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je t'attendais.

\- Viens, entrons, il fait plus chaud à l'intérieur.

Il lui tendit la main puis elle la saisit et ils entrèrent ensemble dans le chalet. Tris s'assit sur le canapé face à la cheminée qui crépitait tandis que Tobias leur apportait un verre de vin. Il le lui en donna un puis il s'assit à son tour et elle se blottit contre lui.

\- J'adore ton odeur, _dit-elle le visage posé sur son torse_.

Le jeune homme profita autant que possible de ces instants merveilleux partagés avec elle, même si ces moments se passaient dans son subconscient. Il était ému de pouvoir sentir l'amour de sa vie tout contre lui mais il n'était pas dupe, il savait que ce bonheur était éphémère. Tris regarda son homme à cet instant et se rendit compte qu'il avait la tête ailleurs.

\- Tobias, ici la terre !

\- Oh, excuse-moi.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- J'ai une question à te poser.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce que tu as envie d'avoir des enfants ?

\- Wow, c'est une sacrée question que tu me poses. Et toi ?

\- Tu réponds par une question, tu ne m'aides pas vraiment là.

\- Désolée mais j'aimerais vraiment avoir ton avis avant que je te donne le mien.

\- Très bien. Tu sais, avec ce que j'ai vécu, j'ai longtemps pensé que je ne pourrais jamais être un bon père, voire même un père tout court. Toute la souffrance que j'ai éprouvée au cours de ma vie, m'a fait penser que la solitude serait ma seule compagne et puis je t'ai rencontrée. Tu m'as fait espérer que peut-être, peut-être, j'avais le droit au bonheur. Alors imaginer avoir un enfant avec toi, cela me comblerait de bonheur.

\- C'est une belle déclaration. Quand tu m'as posé la question, je dois t'avouer que tu m'as troublée mais je suis plus que rassurée de ta réponse parce que ce serait le plus beau cadeau que tu pourrais me faire !

Le jeune couple s'embrassa fougueusement puis ils restèrent un petit moment à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux, ensuite elle se plaça à nouveau contre le torse de son homme, entendant par la même occasion les battements de son cœur.

\- Tu sais, il était rare que mes parents montrent des signes d'affection aussi bien en public qu'à la maison mais je ne t'apprends rien, tu connais le mode de vie des altruistes.

\- En effet.

\- Mais une fois, c'était tard le soir, j'avais fait un cauchemar et je m'étais levée pour boire un verre d'eau et là je les ai vus dans le salon, éclairé par la seule lumière d'une bougie. Mes parents étaient dans la même position que nous actuellement. Ils ne parlaient pas, le simple fait d'être l'un contre l'autre leur suffisait. Je les ai toujours enviés pour cela et jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir vivre ça un jour. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, _ajouta-t-il dans un murmure alors que ses yeux commençaient à briller, les larmes prêtes à tomber._

Il ferma alors les yeux, embrassa Tris sur la tête puis ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre au rythme de leur respiration.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Merci pour la review**_

_**Avant dernier chapitre !**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Le jour que Tobias redoutait, était arrivé : la césarienne de Tris était programmée pour 10 heures ce matin-là. Il avait été prévu que le jeune homme ne révèle son état à Tris qu'une semaine plus tard étant donné que Tobias entrerait dans son subconscient ce jour pour la préparer à se sentir bien. Compte tenu qu'il fallait une semaine d'espacement entre chaque utilisation du sérum de sommeil, Tobias aurait encore ce laps de temps pour réfléchir à la façon dont il allait faire ses adieux à l'amour de sa vie. Il était 9 heures et le jeune homme était installé dans un lit à côté de celui de Tris. L'avantage, quand il allait dans le subconscient de sa bienaimée, était qu'il n'y avait pas de notion de temps pour elle, autrement dit lorsqu'il la quittait à chaque fois, elle ne ressentait pas son absence, contrairement à lui qui vivait avec ce manque depuis des mois mais sa vie allait changer bientôt. En effet, il allait devenir père.

A côté de Tobias, il y avait Matthew et Cara, toujours à s'assurer de sa santé à chaque fois qu'il allait dans le subconscient de Tris. Quant à cette dernière, elle était entourée d'une sage-femme et d'un obstétricien qui attendaient le feu vert pour la césarienne. Elle ne commencerait que lorsque Tobias serait revenu. Cara injecta alors le sérum à Tobias qui ferma les yeux presque aussitôt.

Le jeune homme se retrouva le long de la fosse, dans l'ancien QG des Audacieux. Il suivit le chemin qui descendait aux rochers proches des remous, ces mêmes rochers où Tris et lui s'étaient retrouvés après avoir été dans son paysage des peurs. Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce même endroit qu'il la rejoignit. Il s'assit derrière elle, l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs :

\- Tu te sens nostalgique ? _dit-il_.

\- Tu te souviens comment nous étions heureux mais maladroits ? _répondit-elle en souriant_.

\- C'est ce qui fait ton charme !

\- Oh parce que tu savais si bien ce que tu faisais ? _continua-t-elle en plaisantant_.

\- Tu me faisais perdre mes moyens. Personne ne m'a jamais procuré un tel sentiment. Tris, tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux pour toi.

\- Je sais mon amour, je n'en doute pas. Moi aussi je t'aime et s'il le fallait, je me sacrifierais pour toi.

Pour Tobias, s'en était trop. Les larmes commencèrent à tomber bien qu'il essaya en vain de les retenir. Tris ne s'en aperçut pas immédiatement mais elle sentit le corps de son homme se crisper puis elle se retourna et le vit en pleurs.

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ? Je suis là, avec toi !

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ?

\- Ne dis pas ça voyons, je ne vais nulle part.

Il la prit alors dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui où il laissa déverser ses larmes et sa peine. Tris ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait ce chagrin et sa mélancolie qui l'accompagnait en permanence.

\- Hey, _dit-elle en desserrant leur étreinte et en prenant le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains_. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien, _souffla-t-il en essuyant ses larmes_.

\- Je vois bien que tu souffres.

Et elle avait tellement raison ! La voir semaine après semaine lui avait fait du bien, certes, mais c'était aussi un lourd fardeau à porter : savoir qu'il allait la perdre une seconde fois. Il avait fini par en parler à Christina et elle avait essayé de lui fait comprendre qu'il devait voir le côté positif, autrement dit de pouvoir encore passer du temps avec l'amour de sa vie. Il avait fini par reconnaître qu'elle avait raison mais cette bonne résolution s'écroulait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait devant elle cependant il ne pouvait rien lui dire, pas encore ! La discussion la plus difficile serait la prochaine, celle où il devrait lui avouer toute la vérité et qu'il devrait la laisser partir. Et si elle ne voulait pas partir ? Que devrait-il faire ? Il rejeta cette idée aussitôt, les choses étaient déjà bien assez compliquées comme ça. Il posa alors ses mains sur les siennes et les embrassa.

\- Tu es la femme de ma vie, Tris Prior. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Tobias Eaton, _répondit-elle en souriant_.

Il lui sourit à son tour puis l'embrassa amoureusement mais tendrement. Il fit durer cet instant autant que possible jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent reprendre leur souffle.

Ils reprirent alors leur position initiale : Tris le dos appuyé contre le torse de son homme, à regarder les vagues s'échouer sur les rochers.

Lorsque Tobias ouvrit les yeux, il vit immédiatement le visage de Cara au-dessus de lui. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait du subconscient de Tris, Matthew et Cara lui demandaient comment il allait avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Tu vas bien ? _lui demanda-t-elle_.

\- Oui, merci, _répondit-il en s'asseyant et en voyant le corps de Tris, prêt pour la césarienne_.

\- Tiens, _ajouta Matthew en donnant un mouchoir à son ami_.

Tobias crut d'abord qu'il avait saigné puis il comprit qu'il avait pleuré et que le mouchoir devait lui servir à sécher ses larmes. Il s'exécuta et prit la main de Tris dans la sienne. Il regarda Matthew puis hocha la tête, lui donnant ainsi le feu vert pour procéder à la césarienne. L'obstétricien commença d'abord par faire l'incision le long du ventre de la jeune femme. Sur l'écran, on pouvait voir mais aussi entendre le rythme cardiaque de la mère et la fille. Tobias serra fort la main de Tris tout en suivant attentivement tous les gestes du médecin. Rapidement, il put apercevoir le médecin sortir le petit corps de sa fille. Elle paraissait bien portante, vive, mais ne faisait pas un bruit.

\- Elle ne pleure pas, c'est normal ? _demanda-t-il, inquiet_.

\- Ils ne pleurent pas tous, _le rassura le médecin_. Vous voulez couper le cordon ombilical ?

\- Je peux ? _dit-il_.

\- Je vous en prie, _dit le médecin_.

Ce dernier tenait le clamp en place et lui donna la paire de ciseaux. Tobias se leva et coupa le cordon puis regarda sa fille qu'on emmitoufla dans une serviette puis on la lui posa dans les bras. De prime abord, le jeune homme ne sut pas comment se comporter et sembla maladroit puis il la regarda et la détailla : elle avait le visage de sa mère.

\- Tu vas devoir m'aider à être fort mon ange, _dit-il tendrement._

Il la berçait machinalement et se rapprocha de Tris. Il se baissa et appuya la tête de sa fille contre celle de sa mère.

\- Monsieur, on doit s'occuper d'elle, _dit la sage-femme_. Je la ramène juste après.

A contrecœur, Tobias dû laisser sa fille aux bons soins de la sage-femme. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la pièce. Il souriait, l'air béat :

\- Tu sais comment tu vas l'appeler ? _demanda Cara_.

\- Oh, euh…

Il ne put finir qu'un afflux de sang s'échappa du ventre de Tris alors que le médecin s'apprêtait à la refermer. Les alarmes s'enclenchèrent alors toutes bruyamment, alertant Tobias aussitôt.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda Matthew_.

\- Aidez-moi ! _répondit le médecin_. Elle fait une hémorragie !

Matthew n'eut d'autre choix que de venir en aide à l'obstétricien. Il lui passa toutes les compresses qu'il pouvait trouver alors que Tobias avait repris sa place auprès de Tris en lui serrant la main.

\- On est en train de la perdre ! _ajouta le médecin_.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour arrêter l'hémorragie ? _hurla Tobias_.

\- Il y a tellement de sang que je ne vois même pas d'où ça vient !

La pression sanguine de la jeune femme descendait en flèche. Après des secondes qui parurent durer une éternité, le médecin parvint enfin à localiser l'origine de l'hémorragie. Il clampa une artère puis regarda Matthew :

\- Si on ne lui fait pas une transfusion immédiatement, son corps ne va pas supporter cette perte importante de sang.

Matthew regarda alors Cara et chacun sembla comprendre ce que l'autre pensait, ce que remarqua immédiatement Tobias :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demanda-t-il_.

\- C'est que les réserves de sang sont déjà épuisées… _commença Cara_.

\- Et on ne nous acceptera pas de la transfuser compte tenu de son état, _termina Matthew_.

\- Donc vous allez la laisser mourir, _conclut Tobias à voix haute_.

\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire, _ajouta Cara_. Je suis désolée, Tobias.

\- Et le mien ? Je peux lui en donner ?

\- Vos groupes sanguins ne sont pas compatibles, _rétorqua Matthew_.

\- Alors je veux la revoir une dernière fois.

\- Ton corps ne le supportera pas, _dit Matthew_.

\- Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ? _demanda Tobias au médecin_.

\- Elle ne passera pas la journée, désolé.

\- La question est donc réglée et c'est non négociable, _rétorqua Tobias_. Vas-y Cara, renvoie-moi vers elle.

\- Ecoute, tu viens d'être père, tu ne veux pas y réfléchir un instant avant de…

\- Je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir la première fois et il est hors de question que je ne le fasse pas aujourd'hui. Allons-y, _termina-t-il en se rallongeant_.

Les deux scientifiques se regardèrent, concluant que le jeune homme ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Cara reposa tous les capteurs sur le torse et les tempes de son ami puis elle lui injecta le sérum de sommeil.

Lorsque Tobias ouvrit les yeux, il reconnut tout de suite son ancien loft, dans les quartiers des Audacieux. Il vit Tris allongée sur le lit, en position fœtale, visiblement agitée. Il se rapprocha pour lui faire face et put voir que le visage de la jeune femme se tordait de douleur mais qu'elle se tenait aussi le ventre :

\- Tobias, aide-moi, _demanda-t-elle en le suppliant_.

\- Mon amour, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai subitement eu mal au ventre, comme si on me découpait ! J'ai mal Tobias !

Le jeune homme comprit alors qu'elle ressentait la douleur physique de la césarienne. Il allait devoir gérer sa douleur et lui expliquer aussi qu'elle allait mourir. Il s'assit donc sur le lit, la prit contre lui et lui passa la main dans les cheveux pour l'apaiser puisque malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

\- Ca va aller mon amour. Bientôt, tu ne souffriras plus.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je le sais, _répondit-il en s'allongeant à ses côtés mais face à elle_. Tris, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Ce que tu veux pourvu que ça m'occupe l'esprit !

\- Avant que je te retrouve sur la plage, tu as fait quelque chose.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne me rappelle pas.

\- Je sais… Quand tu as libéré le sérum d'oubli, David t'a tiré dessus, juste après que tu ais absorbé le sérum de mort.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire ? _demanda-t-elle, inquiète_.

\- Tu as survécu au sérum de mort pour une raison qu'on ignore encore mais les blessures par balle, associées à ce sérum, t'ont plongé dans une sorte de coma dont tu ne te réveilleras pas puisque cela t'a provoqué des lésions cérébrales irréversibles.

\- Attends, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Comment pourrait-on se voir si c'était vraiment le cas ?

\- Matthew et Cara ont mis au point un sérum de sommeil qui me permet de m'introduire dans ton subconscient.

\- Mais pourquoi me garder en vie alors ? C'est cruel !

\- Ils allaient te débrancher quand ils ont découvert quelque chose à ton sujet.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon amour, tu étais enceinte.

\- C'est insensé.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu avoir autant mal ? Nous avons dû procéder à une césarienne…

\- Je… pourquoi ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne me dis ça que maintenant ? Si je calcule bien, ça fait neuf mois que je suis… partie.

\- Je ne l'ai pas su tout de suite. On m'a annoncé ton état il y a quatre mois. Je te croyais morte pendant tout ce temps.

\- Mais c'est pourtant bien le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh…

\- Donc je te repose la question : pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Je voulais tout te dire mais on m'a dissuadé de le faire.

\- Continue.

\- On voulait que tu ne sois pas stressée pour la grossesse et j'ai fini par les écouter, _finit-il en fuyant son regard_.

\- Tobias ? _commença-t-elle_. Regarde-moi.

\- Excuse-moi, _dit-il en évitant toujours de la regarder_.

\- Regarde-moi, _lui susurra-t-elle_.

Tobias finit par croiser son regard. Il s'attendait à y voir de la colère, de la trahison, de la déception mais il y trouva de l'amour et de la compassion.

\- Ca a dû être un enfer à vivre pour toi, je me trompe ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- Moi, ça ne compte pas.

\- Au contraire, il n'y a plus que toi maintenant.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir ? Tu n'as pas voulu vivre ce chagrin, cette peine. C'est moi qui me suis sacrifiée. Je t'ai mis dans cette horrible situation et tu n'as pu que la subir.

\- Je t'aime tellement ! _dit-il, les larmes aux yeux_. Comment je vais faire sans toi ?

\- Tu vas aller de l'avant, tu vas élever notre enfant, tu vas vivre pour nous… pour moi.

Tobias ne chercha plus à retenir ses larmes. Elle les lui essuya avec ses pouces.

\- Une fille ou un garçon ?

\- Une fille, _répondit-il, fièrement_.

Tris sourit, émue. Elle était sereine à présent mais lorsqu'elle croisa à nouveau le regard de son homme, quelque chose l'alerta :

\- Tu saignes du nez.

\- Ce n'est rien, _répondit-il en fermant les yeux, tentant de feindra la douleur_.

\- Tobias, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

\- Je voulais te revoir une dernière fois, _continua-t-il en souffrant_.

\- Où as-tu mal ?

\- Ma tête… _dit-il en gardant les yeux fermés_.

\- C'est ce sérum qui te fait ça ?

\- Je voulais juste te revoir une dernière fois…

\- Tu dois y aller maintenant, je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies !

Lorsqu'elle dit ces paroles, Tobias, dans un effort surhumain, ouvrit les yeux pour lui sourire.

\- Oui, bon je sais, je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour te dire ça mais je t'aime trop pour ça. Tu dois repartir.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, _répondit-elle en l'embrassant_.

Au même moment, Matthew et Cara trouvèrent le temps long quand ils remarquèrent que Tobias commençait à saigner du nez. Cara s'apprêtait alors à lui injecter une substance qui lui permettrait de revenir parmi eux quand le moniteur cardiaque de Tris indiqua d'un son strident et continu que son cœur s'était arrêté. Tous se regardèrent mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'émouvoir que le moniteur cardiaque de Tobias en fit autant.

\- Non ! _dit Cara_. Docteur, faites amener un défibrillateur. Matthew, fais le massage cardiaque, je m'occupe du bouche à bouche. Dépêchez-vous ! _hurla-t-elle_.

Le jeune homme ne perdit pas un instant et commença à comprimer la cage thoracique de leur ami. A intervalle régulier, Cara lui insuffla de l'air afin de tenter de le ranimer. Après quelques minutes, le médecin revint avec le défibrillateur. Cara plaça les électrodes sur le torse de Tobias puis prévint Matthew de dégager. Elle lui envoya un premier choc, puis un second mais le cœur du jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir repartir. Seul le bruit continu du moniteur cardiaque se faisait encore entendre dans la pièce.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, en tant qu'auteure, ça fait toujours plaisir !**_

_**Voici le dernier chapitre.**_

_**Une fic AU est en cours d'écriture avec du Tris/Four comme on aime où ils seront bien vivants tous les deux cette fois-ci !**_

_**Encore merci**_

* * *

**4 ans et 3 mois plus tard**

Evelyn et sa petite fille étaient au cimetière de Chicago. Elle était à genoux en train de poser un bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe qu'elle venait de dépoussiérer. La petite fille ne disait pas un mot, attendant patiemment que sa grand-mère ait terminé.

\- Voilà, c'est tout de même mieux maintenant. Tu sais quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui, mon cœur ?

\- Oui mamie, c'est l'anniversaire de la fin des factions.

\- C'est bien !

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Oui !

\- Alors allons-y.

La petite fille fit un baiser sur sa main et la posa sur la pierre tombale puis elle regarda sa grand-mère et elles prirent la direction de la sortie du cimetière. Au même moment, une voiture s'arrêta non loin d'elles. Le chauffeur descendit et ouvrit la porte à l'occupant du siège arrière. Un homme en uniforme de police en sortit et se dirigea vers elles. Quand la petite fille l'aperçut, elle lâcha la main de sa grand-mère et partie en courant vers lui. Il lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras :

\- Bonjour mon ange, tu es allée rendre visite à maman ? _demanda-t-il._

\- Oui papa, on lui a apporté de belles fleurs avec mamie !

\- C'est bien, je suis fière de toi Grace Prior Eaton ! _répondit-il en l'embrassant alors qu'Evelyn les rejoignit._ Bonjour maman, _lui dit-il en lui baisant la joue_. Tu vas bien ?

\- Moi oui mais toi, tu n'as pas trop le trac ? C'est aujourd'hui que tu deviens le chef de la police de Chicago, ce n'est pas rien !

\- Je ne comprends encore pas pourquoi c'est moi qu'on ait nommé pour ce boulot.

\- Tu l'as mérité, ce poste te revient de droit !

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Papa, on va rejoindre tata Christina, tonton Lucas et mon cousin Neal ?

\- Oui, après la cérémonie. On y va ?

\- Oui ! _dit-elle enjouée_.

Tous les trois montèrent dans la voiture qui les escorta jusque devant le QG de la police en centre-ville. Une grande estrade avait été installée devant des tribunes puis des policiers étaient postés en retrait, prêt à servir leur nouveau chef. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, Tobias embrassa sa fille, prit sa mère dans ses bras puis se dirigea vers l'estrade. Avant de monter, il pensa un instant au chemin parcouru avant d'en arriver là : peu de temps après la naissance de sa fille, Tobias était revenu sur Chicago, accompagné de sa mère afin qu'elle puisse l'aider pour l'éducation de Grace. Ils avaient enterré Tris peu de temps après leur retour dans le grand cimetière de la ville. Cet endroit était rempli d'arbres, de cours d'eau et un sentiment de plénitude régnait en ces lieux, ce qui aurait plu à Tris. Tobias avait ensuite décidé de jongler entre son métier de policier et de père attentionné. De son côté, Christina avait fini par sortir avec Lucas, un de ses collègues et ils avaient eu un petit garçon, Neal. Grace avait rapidement décidé qu'il serait son cousin, ce qui fit sourire Tobias, constatant ainsi que la petite fille avait le caractère ferme et décidé de sa mère. Avec l'aide d'Evelyn et de ses amis pour Grace, Tobias avait ainsi pu gravir les échelons rapidement dans son travail et c'était ainsi qu'il avait obtenu ce poste à responsabilités.

Tobias monta sur l'estrade où le maire de Chicago lui donna ses galons puis il se plaça devant le pupitre, l'obligeant à faire un discours bien qu'il ait horreur de cela.

\- C'est un immense honneur pour moi que d'accepter cette fonction. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'aujourd'hui est le cinquième anniversaire de la chute des factions et de notre nouveau gouvernement. Nombre de personnes se sont sacrifiés pour qu'on ait le droit d'être libres. Je pense tout particulièrement à Tris, l'amour de ma vie et la mère de notre adorable fille. Elle a donné sa vie pour nous tous. C'est donc de notre devoir de les honorer, bien plus que ma nomination à ce poste car les vrais héros, ce sont eux, nos sauveurs.

Le clairon joua alors un air tandis que tous les policiers se mirent au garde à vous puis après ces instants de respect envers leur nouveau chef, ils prirent tous leur casquette et les firent voler en l'air.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Tobias et tous ses amis, qui étaient d'ailleurs presque tous mariés et parents, se retrouvèrent au parc pour un grand barbecue. Grace jouait avec tous ses copains tandis que Tobias faisait le tour des tables pour voir si tout le monde allait bien. Il finit par se poser à la table de Christina, Lucas, Amar et Georges.

\- Alors, tu arrives à t'arrêter deux minutes au même endroit, monsieur le chef de la police ? _dit Amar_.

\- Très drôle Amar, _répondit Tobias_. Oh mais attends un peu, je suis ton patron maintenant, alors un peu de respect ! _ajouta-t-il en rigolant_.

\- Blague à part, Amar a raison, tu n'as pas arrêté une seconde ! _rétorqua Christina_. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Tout va bien, la cérémonie s'est bien déroulée, Grace a l'air heureuse, tout comme ma mère…

\- Et toi ? _insista Christina_. Tu es heureux ?

\- Presque, _avoua-t-il_. Disons que je suis nostalgique, en particulier aujourd'hui.

\- Ca se comprend, _répondit Amar_.

\- Et cette journaliste dont tu m'as parlé ? Vous vous êtes revus ? _interrogea la jeune femme_.

\- Oh, euh, je lui ai dit que je la rappellerais.

\- Ah. Elle ne te plait pas ?

\- Christina ! Tu en poses de ces questions ! _fit remarquer Lucas_.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude, _répondit Tobias en souriant_. Elle me plait beaucoup mais… je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment, je n'ai pas envie de perturber Grace.

\- Tobias, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui es perturbé par une relation amoureuse et non ta fille ? Tu sais, l'autre jour j'écoutais Grace qui parlait à Neal et elle lui disait qu'elle l'enviait car lui, il avait une maman.

Tobias perdit immédiatement son sourire et baissa la tête. Christina comprit que son ami souffrait toujours de la perte de Tris puis elle se rapprocha de lui et lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

\- Je suis fière de toi d'avoir obtenu ce poste et d'être un père merveilleux pour ma nièce mais il est temps que tu prennes soin de toi et que tu vives enfin ta vie. Tu sais que c'est ce qu'aurait voulu Tris.

\- Tu as raison, _admit-il_.

\- J'ai toujours raison !

\- Ca, je ne te le fais pas dire ! _ajouta Amar_.

Tous rigolèrent après cette remarque et la journée se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur. En fin de journée, Grace avait supplié son père d'aller dormir chez Evelyn, ce qu'il accepta sans peine. La journée avait été longue et il avait pensé toute la journée à l'endroit où il allait se rendre à présent. Il alla voir la femme de sa vie. Lorsqu'il se gara devant le cimetière, il sortit de la voiture, retira sa veste et se dirigea vers sa tombe. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et les oiseaux chantaient encore en cette fin d'été. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la tombe de Tris, il remarqua immédiatement le bouquet que sa mère avait apporté le matin même. Il se mit alors à genoux :

\- Bonsoir mon amour. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de venir te voir cette semaine et j'en suis désolé… Voilà, je suis chef de la police depuis aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi ma carrière professionnelle, nous avons une fille magnifique et qui te ressemble tellement ! J'ai l'impression de te voir à chaque fois que je la prends dans mes bras. Je l'aime tellement mon amour ! Je ne te remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir laissé un petit morceau de bonheur venant de toi… Aujourd'hui, Christina m'a dit qu'il était temps que je prenne soin de moi mais je me demande si je serais un jour prêt à aimer à nouveau. Lorsque je t'ai perdu, ça m'a fait tellement mal que je me suis persuadé que je ne pourrais plus aimer quelqu'un comme je tenais à toi… Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de te laisser tomber si… Tu ne pourrais pas m'envoyer un signe ?

Juste après avoir dit ces paroles, Tobias reçut un message sur son téléphone. Il s'agissait de la journaliste qui lui plaisait, elle le félicitait pour sa nomination de chef de la police et elle lui demandait s'ils pourraient fêter cela ensemble. Le jeune homme sourit alors :

\- J'ai bien reçu le message, mon amour. Je t'aimerais toujours.

Tobias se leva, fit un baiser sur la pierre tombale puis il quitta le cimetière et conduisit jusque chez sa mère. Lorsqu'il entra, il la trouva sur le canapé, en train de lire.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda-t-elle, inquiète_.

\- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste voir ma fille avant de rentrer.

\- Elle te manque déjà ?

\- Toujours, _ajouta-t-il, mélancolique_.

\- Elle dort dans sa chambre.

\- Merci maman.

Tobias lui sourit puis il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille. Il resta appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte quelques instants puis il s'approcha et se mit accroupi devant elle. Il passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille ce qui eut pour effet de la réveiller.

\- Excuse-moi mon ange, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- C'est pas grave papa. Tu es allé voir maman ?

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout, _dit-elle un sourire au coin de la bouche_.

\- Tu es bien trop maligne pour ton âge. Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu la connaisses.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais tu dois savoir que tu es ce qu'elle m'a laissé de plus précieux au monde. Je t'aime mon ange.

\- Moi aussi papa.

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse. Rendors-toi, je viendrais te chercher à l'école demain, comme ça, tu pourras voir mon nouveau bureau !

\- Bonne nuit papa.

\- Bonne nuit mon ange.

Tobias embrassa sa fille sur le front, se leva et s'apprêta à sortir :

\- Papa ? _demanda la petite fille_.

\- Oui.

\- Moi aussi je veux que tu sois heureux.

Tobias resta un instant à l'observer, ébahit qu'une petite fille de quatre ans lui dise cela. Il lui sourit, lui envoya un baiser avec sa main puis il repartit chez lui. Sur la route, il appela la journaliste qui lui plaisait car sa fille avait raison, il avait le droit au bonheur lui aussi après tout.


End file.
